


Casual Sunday

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Just so much smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Female Character, pure smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cait and Nora have a standing agreement, one that Cait would be remiss to refuseIt's just some trashy smut I wrote to get rid of the idea, have fun with it.
Relationships: Cait/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 34





	Casual Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm well aware this is not my best work, but it was an annoying idea that wouldn't leave my head and I had to write it down so I could get to work on some of my other stuff. Sorry it's not great, but I figure at least someone out there might enjoy it!

A cold wind battered at the walls of the patchwork walls of the old Sanctuary house, one of the few that still stood. The old, ruined vinyl tile floors had been covered in a fresh-woven jute carpet that had been meticulously vacuumed and cared for. Soft, warm light from the humming lightbulbs cast long shadows across the room, the only source after the windows had been boarded up for the winter. In the corner of the room Diamond City Radio played Christmas music softly through a crackling radio set, settling the tension in the room to a calm plateau. 

Cait sat in the center of the room facing Nora, leisurely scanning the pages of an old book that was nestled between her thumb and forefinger in an overstuffed red chair. Her every movement exuded relaxation as she sipped from a glass of whiskey and gently swayed her head to the music. None of that, though, was what Nora was focused on. Instead, her wide brown eyes were locked on Cait's soft cock that lay in play view in front of her. Her pants had been haphazardly tossed away, but the rest of her clothes had stayed on, allowing Nora to focus entirely on the object of her desire.

She felt a throbbing between her legs as she sat on the couch, her pip-boy game forgotten in her hands as she stared intently. She'd lost control of her breathing and had very nearly begun panting as thoughts raced through her mind and a nagging heat settled in her cheeks and ears. Seeing Cait like this wasn't an uncommon thing when they had a moment away from the intensity of the Wasteland, it was a known thing between them that Cait hated wearing pants and took them off when she relaxed. It also so happened that Nora was always transfixed by the sight and always found herself staring. It was rare that those nights didn't end with her on her knees, so often that it became an unspoken agreement that Nora could do what she wanted any time Cait had removed her pants in their home. Some days when they had nothing to do, Nora would track her down wherever she was in the house to 'relax her', as she called it. While she was cooking, reading, even sleeping, sometimes. Cait had made it clear she very did not mind in the slightest.

The anticipation finally became too much and Nora gave in, standing up and approaching Cait, who barely looked away from her reading to smirk. "Couldn't keep away, huh love?" She slid her hips forward and her cock stirred at the promise of Nora for the first time that day. It almost seemed to recognize her at this point. "You know, I think this can be called an addiction by now." She turned the page of her book as Nora grabbed her cock and began massaging it. "But if you go to rehab I'll fuckin' kill you." She sighed as an afterthought, her eyelids drooping as she grew in Nora's palm.

"I'm not keen on kicking it." Nora laughed quietly as she dragged her tongue up the underside of Cait's half-hard cock, relishing the grunt of approval from above her. Spurred on by the hand in her hair, Nora took the tip into her mouth and began bobbing her head rhythmically, taking her almost to the back of her throat before pulling back. She moved slowly, letting Cait feel her lips. As usual, however, it had yet to distract her from her activity. The two fell into a calming rhythm for the next few minutes as Cait began to pet Nora's head gently and keep her eyes on her book. 

Only when Nora plunged her head down to press her nose against Cait's pelvis did she drop the book and grab her hair in earnest. “Holy  _ fuck _ , love!” She groaned, her hips snapping up against Nora’s face as her hands shook. “You love this too fucking much.” Cait growled through gritted teeth, lifting Nora’s head up and pushing her back down with no resistance. “You can’t go a day around here without sucking my cock.” As she felt Nora shift and relinquish control to her, she began fucking her face hard, her face contorting in concentration. “Can’t go a morning without waking me up with your throat, can’t even let me shower.” Her breath grew heavier from the exertion of her thrusts. “You’re such a fucking slut.” Cait rasped, pulling Nora back and standing up. “And I fucking love it.” Her lips twisted into a grin.

Nora stared up at her, tears running down her cheeks from the strain of taking Cait, but the way her hand worked in her pants told all the needed to be known. She was  _ loving _ this. Her face was smeared by now with spit and her lips were swollen, but she held her mouth open, silently begging for Cait to keep going.

“Alright, then. You ready?” Cait staggered her legs and grabbed her throbbing cock, lining it up with Nora’s mouth. Nora barely had time to nod before Cait thrust down her throat again, holding her hair tightly and fucking her throat in earnest. She threw her head back, desperately savoring every thrust and making enough noise to alert anyone walking by outside of what was happening, but she’d never been the type to care. She was vaguely aware of Nora’s moaning around the cock in her mouth that was escalating to a peak, but she was too far gone to notice anything more than the pleasant vibrations.

“ _ Fuck me. _ ” She hissed, forcing her eyes open and looking down at the mess at her feet. “Where do you want it?” Nora responded with a choked moan that Cait couldn’t distinguish. “Good idea.” She grunted and slammed her hips against Nora’s face, pushing her full length down her throat. Nora swallowed immediately in response, and that was all for Cait. She let out a moan from deep in her chest and came hard, tensing up and pulling on Nora’s hair. Although her partner gagged a few times, she didn’t pull back until she was certain she was finished, slumping down on the chair. “You’re the fuckin’ best.” Cait whispered, running a hand through her hair and staring at her glistening cock.

Nora slouched back onto her haunches and stared up at Cait, panting hard. Her eyes glistened as if she were scheming, but Cait barely noticed, still trying to catch her breath. A moment later, after she’d recovered enough to move, Nora lunged forward and grabbed Cait’s cock with both hands. “I’m not done with you yet.” She smiled devilishly as she began to stroke expertly with both hands, using her spit as lubricant. Cait was barely able to give a choked groan before she was pressed hard against the chair, her legs rigid as Nora dipped her head down and began suckling on her balls, keeping rhythm with her hands. 

The second time it didn’t take long and Nora felt hot cum on her fingers within a few minutes, though Cait seemed far too tired to make any noise in response. Still, though, it wasn’t enough. Nora climbed up onto the chair and stared Cait in the eyes, licking her fingers clean and pressing a bruising kiss to her lips. They stayed like that for several seconds before she pulled away. 

“I fucking  _ want _ you.” She whispered, pressing her palms to Cait’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> might write a follow-up to this I know it ended shitty.


End file.
